La mudanza o Sube el piano baja el piano
by Lantra
Summary: Por un pequeño problema con la higiene del piso, Shaka toma la decision de mudarse de templo - tonterias a lo bestia -
1. Por la culpa de las putas hojas!

Hola! Como estan?

Para los que no me conocen, me presento.

Soy The Lupino, anteriormente conocida como Lantra en esta selva informática que es ff.net.

Este es mi primer fic de Saint Sella (de hecho todos los demás que tengo son de Harry Potter y están invitados a darse una vuelta por ahí)

Espero que lo disfruten.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

El sol despuntaba al alba por las escarpadas y altas montañas que protegían recelosas al magnifico y sagrado Santuario de Atenea. El viento corría suave y fresco por entre los escasos árboles de la región haciendo revolotear suavemente las hojas por la amplia bóveda celeste, llevándolas a posarse con gracia y delicadeza sobre el frío y duro mármol que recubría con hermosa sobriedad el piso de la sexta casa del Zodiaco que esta a su vez era protegida por el guardián del signo de la virgen, la reencarnación del Buda, el grande, el magnifico, el poderoso, el que acaba de salir a barrer las hojas secas en un camisón blanco, Shaka de Virgo!.

- Malditas hojas – se decía mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir barriendo las hojas secas.

El día comenzaba como era normal en el santuario, Shaka renegando mientras barría las hojas que solo caían frente a su casa, Aldebaran regando sus margaritas y violetas, los gemelos, Saga y Kannon, discutiendo para usar el baño, Aioria metiendo al león para alimentarlo y Mu había salido a correr como era común verle todas las mañanas.

A su avanzada edad (cofcofcof20añoscofcofcof) necesitaba conservar su buena salud y con los bollos que le había regalado Saga (y que al parecer Kannon había tenido que ver en su preparación) realmente necesitaba el ejercicio.

Ya por la catorceava vuelta decidió tomarse un "break" en la casa de virgo, por esa hora encontraría a Shaka barriendo.

Y así lo hizo, pero por lo que se vio olvido cuantos escalones había y tropezó con el ultimo, dándose un buen trancazo contra el mármol y esparciendo las hojas ya barridas.

- SUFICIENTE!!!!!!!! – gritó Shaka  completamente exasperado – no aguanto mas! – le dio con la escoba a Mu y continuo con su letanía – Por que siempre tienen que regarme las putas hojas?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

La falta de la acostumbrada calma por la que era famoso el santo de Virgo hizo que todos los demás que ya habían abierto sus preciosos y pispiretos ojitos se acercaran a ver que pasaba.

De las casas superiores bajaron corriendo Milo y Camus en calzoncillos y con una almohada bajo el brazo cada uno, Shura que se encontraba a la mitad de sus lecciones de flamenco y de las inferiores Aioria lleno de pelos de león, Mascara de la Muerte en su mameluco de conejo rosa con el estampado de calaveras, los gemelos persiguiéndose uno al otro y Aldebaran con una bolsa llena de bulbos de tulipán.

- Mas vale que esta sea buena! – Dijo Shura

- Estabas a la mitad de tus lecciones de flamenco, no? – le preguntó Milo que se encargaba de esquivar los almohadazos de parte de Camus

- Si – contestó Capricornio – y justo hoy empiezo con el zapateado doble!

- Camus... – intervino nuevamente el santo de Escorpión – yo quiero aprender eso!!! – le jaloneo la camiseta a su amigo.

- ¬¬ dile a Shura que te enseñe.... – dijo Camus y agregó rápidamente – pero no a las 6 por que tenemos la conferencia de fans de Star Wars!

- Es cierto! – Milo golpeó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, dejando caer su almohada – Y a las 9 nos vamos a ver en tu casa para leer tus comics de los Thundercats y mis mangas de Sailor Moon!!

- Cierto! – Sonrió Camus, cosa rara en el – te quedas a dormir?

- Claro que si! – Exclamó Milo en la voz mas alta posible.

Y mientras el Escorpión y Acuario discutían sobre sus planes de conquista mundial de esa noche... digo! Sobre su pijamada improvisada, Aioria se encargaba de contener con sus fuertes brazos que envidiaría un levantador de pesas a Shaka, que a través de sus ojos de huevo cocido irradiaba furia hacia el pobre y golpeado de Mu.

- Estoy harto!!! – vociferaba Shaka – me tienen harto las putas hojas!!!!

- Bueno... pues podríamos podar los árboles – Intervino Shura haciendo hacia delante su brazo derecho.

- Tu no haces eso!!! – le grito Aldebaran al oído, dejándolo casi sordo – Que te hacen los pobres e indefensos arbolitos?!

- A mi nada... ._. – contestó Capricornio que oía un zumbido y temía quedar sordo de un lado – Pero a Shaka le causaran una crisis nerviosa....

- De seguro podremos encontrar un método para calmar la angustia de nuestro pobre amigo Shaka sin tener que deforestar al santuario.... – Dijo Saga que se encargaba de aminorar el picor que le causaba en un brazo el polvo pica pica que le había lanzado Kannon.

- Se pueden mudar – Dijo Kannon que se volvía loco por la comezón que le causaba el polvo pica pica que se le había caído en la espalda al lanzárselo a su hermano.

- No seas absurdo! – Saga le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a Kannon – A donde se va a mudar?!

- Mmmm.... pues..... no es una idea tan descabellada... – dijo Milo – Realmente no es mala...

- Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, pedazo de burro? – Siguió Camus – Como se te ocurre decir eso?

- Es que el Clima de allá arriba es malo para mis escorpiones mascota u_u

- Oh si! – Camus bajo la mirada y por obra del espíritu santo se soltó llorando – Nicanor! Se murió Nicanor!

- Nicanor? Y ese quien era? – Preguntó Aioria aun con problemas para detener a Shaka.

- Era nuestro escorpión mascota favorito, se murió por el frío T T – Milo se contuvo de empezar a llorar también y se acerco a consolar a Camus.

- No se diga mas ^^ - Shaka se soltó con gran facilidad de las ataduras impuestas por Leo -  Me mudo a la casa de Milo – continuo y aplaudió animado.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Que tal quedó este pedazo de tontería?

Espero que les vaya gustando, si tiene algo de aceptación lo sigo.... si no, se borra ^^-.

Atte

The Lupino


	2. Planeemos nuestro cambio

Bueno parece que les esta gustando, así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

- Eso si que no!!! – gritó Mascara de la Muerte aventando a un lado el esqueleto de felpa que traía consigo.

Hasta ese momento nadie había reparado en el atuendo de Mascara Mortal, todos al mismo tiempo se alejaron sutilmente de su lado.

- Por que no? – preguntó Shaka, molesto por la interrupción que hizo Death mask a sus pensamientos sobre la nueva ubicación de sus muebles- ósea que si a ti no se te antoja no me puedo mudar?!

- Es que yo también me quiero mudar!!!

- Y a ti por que se te ocurrió eso?

- Tengo un nuevo pasatiempo – comenzó Mascara Mortal, orgulloso – Lanzar a mis enemigos por los acantilados para que se les rompa el cráneo y poder coleccionar un pedazo de hueso de la zona occipital!!!!

Mientras repasaba mentalmente su "dulce" hobby y ponía su mejor cara de psicópata recién escapado del sanatorio, el resto continuo alejándose.

- Ese es peor ejemplo que tu a seguir, Kannon – Dijo Saga al oído de su hermano

- Tienes razón, Saga – contestó Kannon sin pensar en lo que le habían dicho.

- Así que tu no te mudas! Lo haré yo! – Grito MM (mas fácil de escribir) apuntándole acusatoriamente con un dedo que apenas lograba salir de la manga del mameluco – y si he de matarte, otra vez, lo haré con gusto!!

- Bueno... – le interrumpió Shura – Yo te puedo ceder mi casa ^^U.

- Y tu por que harás eso? – le preguntó Camus que se empezaba a cansar de oír a Milo la plantación de su mudanza.

- ¬¬ por que el maldito afilador no llega mas allá de la sexta casa – miró sus brazos y piernas con tristeza – Y una espada tan antigua como excalibur necesita un mantenimiento constante.

- Pensé que la espada era mágica...  – dijo Shaka.

- Si, lo era... hasta que por no pagar la cuenta desde hace tres meses me cortaron la magia u.u.

- O.o Ho ya he entendido por que tu necesidad de un afilador – dijo Mu, ya medio recuperado del trancazo.

- ¬¬***** TU!!!! – bramó Shaka – MALDITA CHIVA!!!

- ¬¬ dos cosas, güerito – le renegó Mu ante el insulto – Uno: no soy una chiva, soy un carnero cimarrón!!  Y dos: tu piso cochino ensucio mi bello y a la moda atuendo!!

Todos los presentes se dignaron a mirarlo, y fue cuando el caballero de Aries les presumió:

- Si! Manchaste mis tennis Nikeâ, mi pantalonera Reebookâ, mi playera Addidasâ y mi gorra Calvin Kleinâ!!

- Solo es polvo ¬¬

- Pero aun así arruinaste mi loción Tommy! – gritó Mu con voz de mártir.

- ¬¬U cuanto dices que te pagan por anunciar todas esas marcas?

- Lo suficiente como para que Kiki y yo vivamos como los reyes magos, podamos comprar ropa muy cara, irnos de vacaciones 6 veces al año y comprarnos un Jaguarâ para cada día del mes ^^ - vease al resto de los santos con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

- Donde aparcas los autos? – preguntó Aioria cuando pudo volver a hablar – nunca los he visto por ahí...

- Los estaciono en el Partenón – les dijo con un aire pensativo – la ultima vez que lo puse cerca del templo, Kiki la tiro toda ¬¬U.

-  ._. y en el Partenón ya no hay nada que tirar que no este tirado ya – supuso Milo con su gran inteligencia de macho griego (ay! disculpen el comentario, no me resistí)

- Si, así es – Mu sonrió mostrando sus blancas perlas – y me sale mas barato el combustible! ^-^

- Avaro... – murmullo general

- Hay que ahorrar dinero! Si no... como les voy a comprar los souvenirs que les traigo de las giras de presentación de mi nuevo disco? "Aries" – de solo Zeus y toda la compañía del Olimpo saben donde saco una caja para CD donde estaba su fotografía con una mirada muy sexy y provocativa.

- Oh! Ya lo oi todito todito! – interrumpió Aldebaran después de estar meditando sobre donde plantaría sus nuevos tulipanes rojos – y la canción de "No intentes tomarme la lana" es divina!!!!! *o* - Se llevo las manos al mentón y comenzó a dar de saltitos.

En la frente de los demás santos apareció una gran gota de sudor.

- Em... bueno si... regresando al tema principal de nuestra conversación – continuó Shaka mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo rosado – como quedo entonces el orden?

- Tu te vas para mi casa, Shura para la tuya, Mascara Mortal para la mía y yo para la de el ^^ - Milo termino de arreglar todo a su conveniencia sin antes preguntar si les parecía.

- ¬¬U vale... por mi esta bien – Shaka miró dentro de su casa – cuando empezaríamos?

- Que tal ahora mismo!!!!!! – grito Milo mientras arrastraba consigo a Camus, Aioria y Kannon para que le ayudaran con sus cosas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Lamento no poder poner muchas notas de autor de momento, pero espero sus reviews para que esto continúe.


	3. Ok, ya nos cambiamos, a mover el piano a...

Siguiente capitulo, mil perdones que sean tan cortos, pero no los puedo alargar mas ^^U al menos por ahora.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

- Vale  ._. empecemos..... – Shaka entró a su casa a vestirse y llevarse sus cosas a la casa de Milo por medio de la levitación.

- Oye Mu... – Shura miró a el santo de Aries que se encontraba mirándose  en un espejito para vez que tan empolvado había quedado después de la caída – me ayudarías con la mudanza?

- Claro! – Mu guardó su espejito – con mi grandiosa telekinesia te ayudare a teletransportar todos tus objetos personales!!! 

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y empezó a concentrarse. 

- Vale, Vale! – le respondió Shura – pero mejor desde mi casa, o luego apareces a Aphrodite en la tina de baño otra vez.

- OO nooooo! Vámonos a tu casa! – Mu gritó como enajenado y se llevo a Shura a punta de jalones escaleras arriba.

Como solo quedaron MM, Saga y Aldebaran, Mascara Mortal se los llevo para que le ayudaran con sus efectos personales.

Para Shaka las cosas resultaron relativamente fáciles, el único problema se presento cuando intento mover su estatua de Buda tamaño familiar (para mas referencia, mirar las cabezas olmecas), osea el problema no era levantarlo, era sacarlo de la casa.

Para Shura las cosas fueron como miel sobre hojuelas, pero para Mu las cosas no se simplificaron en lo mas mínimo, digo... Si Shaka contaba con ornamentos en su casa.... Shura tenia los suficientes como para surtir 10 tiendas de regalos, curiosidades e inutilidades (mira que tener una vaca disecada...).

Por otro lado, Milo era el mas grande abusivo de toda Grecia.

- Por que tu no cargas algo, caray! – renegó Camus que además de llevar a cuestas un ropero traía bajo los brazos  la colección de comics de Milo.

- Claro que cargo algo! – reclamó Milo – llevo a mi mascota, Ciriaco! – les enseño al pequeño alacrancito que descansaba en su mano derecha.

- Se murió Nicanor!! – Camus empezó con su letanía otra vez.

- ¬¬ no puedo creer que aun le llore....- Dijo Kannon ignorando por un momento la dificultad con la que bajaba los escalones.

- Cuidadito con mi pecera! – le grito el Santo de escorpión al ver los problemas de Kannon con sus funciones motoras.

- ¬¬**** mmmmmh – renegó este.

- Oye Milo... – interrumpió Aioria – Que tanto traes en estas cajas?

- Pues... mis disfraces de súper Héroe, mis álbumes de colección para las cartas de Yu-gi-oh!, mis videos de Anime y mis posters del Señor de los anillos ^-^ - Enumeró Milo.

- O.o como te cabe tanto en casa?

- Soy organizado ^^

- Y si que lo es... – terció Camus – sus historietas están organizadas por numero de líneas en los trazos - -U

- ._.U – una gigantesca gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de los dos santos restantes.

Mientras.... varias docenas de escalones mas abajo:

- Mi pregunta es, mi estimado Mascara de la Muerte, por que fregados no te dignas a cargar algo!?!?!?!?!?- grito Saga, agobiado por el peso de un baúl, un potro y una Dama de Hierro – Solo cargas esa maldita caja negra con hoyos!!!!!

El nerviosismo de DeathMask fue palpable.

- eh.... es que... – Miró nervioso a ambos lados – tengo asma.... si! Mucho asma!

- ¬¬ el asma te impide cargar algo? – le dijo Aldebaran que llevaba una cama, un cajón lleno de huesos y varias estacas para empalar – me podrías ayudar al menos con unas estacas?

- Es que.... – miró nuevamente a los lados y respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo que apenas le cabía en la cara – tengo una hernia de disco en las vértebras de la región lumbar ^^

- Olvidaba que además de Verdugo profesional eras medico... – Aldebaran le miro algo incrédulo.

- Si, experto en autopsias y un osteólogo de renombre mundial... 

Mascara Mortal solo sonrió de forma altanera y presuntuosa.

Ya terminadas las mudanzas y comenzado el arreglo de la tercera, ahora el nuevo templo del escorpión, (por que era la única que tenían que arreglar a mano) la paz logro regresar al Santuario.

Ya por ahí del medio día, Aioria logró librarse de Milo (que resulto ser negrero además, queriéndole pagar por su ayuda con una galleta de avena) y se fue a dar un lindo y campirano paseo desde la primera casa de Aries (pues cuantas casas de Aires hay?).

Al llegar a ella se topó con que había un gran piano de cola con una cadena de rosas rojas y blancas pintadas magistralmente por un costado, haciendo con esto que el piano luciese ridículo.

Por lo cual solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona. 

Y para comprobarlo, por las escaleras venían bajando Saga y Kannon a la carrera. El primero persiguiendo al otro mientras le gritaba:

- Kannon, tienes la mas remota idea de que acontecerá, en el supuesto caso de que yo decida quitarme el cinturón?! – Saga hizo un amago de quitárselo.

- Se te va a caer el pantalón! – contestó su hermano menor a una distancia segura.

- MALDITO MOCOSO!!!!!!!! – Saga agitó su puño en el aire de forma amenazadora – CUANDO TE ALCANCE TE MATARE!!!!

- ._. te iba a preguntar algo pero mejor lo dejo para después... – Aioria retrocedió dos pasos.

- Nononononononono! Esta bien! – Saga volvió a colocarse el cinturón – que era lo que deseabas cuestionarme?

- Ves ese piano de ahí?

- ¬¬ no creas todo lo que mi hermano rumorea de mi, no sufro de hipermetropía.

- ¬¬U ok, no lo haré.... pero no era eso – miró nuevamente el piano – Aphrodite se mudó a la casa de Mu?

- No.... – Saga lo pensó un momento – cada uno continua en su respectiva vivienda....

- Eh! Viejito! – gritó Kannon aun a la distancia segura – Ya te cansaste?! Estas listo para el asilo ya?!

- Oprimiré con mis manos tu cuello en cuanto te alcance! – Saga dejo a Aioria hablando solo y se fue a continuar con la persecución de su delincuente gemelo menor.

- Adios.... ._. – Aioria miró nuevamente el piano y una gran idea le llego a la cabezota.

Llevaría el piano a Aphrodite y así como buen Boy Scout que era haría su buena acción del día.

Así que con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se echó el piano a la espalda y comenzó el tortuoso camino hacia arriba.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

^^


	4. Una amena charla con los peces

Después de eones sin actualizar… aquí toy!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

- Donde esta mi piano? – Dijo Mu que salía de su casa para meter el gran y voluminosos instrumento musical que ahora iba a espaldas de Aioria a recorrer las 12 casas, bueno... 11, ya paso una.

Mientras subía, Aioria, empezó a recapitular y a analizar detenidamente su golpeada y escalonada vida (digo... por aquello de que todo el día sube y baja escalones).

Ya pasando su casa se decidió a dos cosas:

La primera, a tomar un descansito por que ya se había cansado de que en sus mutuas persecuciones a Saga y su delincuente hermano menor, Kannon, les pareciera una grandiosa idea pasar justamente arriba de el. (osea... que en la tapa del piano se distinguían las marcas de los zapatos de Saga y los tenis de Kannon)

Y la segunda razón era por que había decidido darle un vertiginoso giro a su vida que hasta ese momento, en el que filosofó y recapacitó, le pareció insulsa y vacía, no había hecho nada mas que luchar contra algunos dioses y caballeros muy poderosos, jurar proteger a Athena a toda costa, creer a su hermano mayor un traidor para luego saber que fue un héroe y cosas de esas, osea... una vida desperdiciada.

Oh dios! 20 años de puro desperdicio!

Así que había tomado otra decisión (si, ya se que dije que nomás eran dos), estudiaría una carrera que le fuera de utilidad a el, al santuario y a su diosa Athena.

Estudiaría arquitectura del periodo Jónico para dejar de ser un inútil.

Además seria bueno para cuando Kiki volviese a chocar y tirase 2 o 3 casas con el nuevo y mas costoso auto de Mu.

Decidió también que había holgazaneado ya lo suficiente y se echó el piano al lomo para continuar con el trabajoso y extenuante asenso.

Llegando a la antigua casa de Capricornio las fuerzas empezaron a faltarle, de que diablos estaba hecho ese piano?!?!?!?!.

Comenzó a darse ánimos a si mismo, no podía fallar en su tarea, si lo hacia el dirigente de su grupo de scouts no le daría su medalla de "carga pianos" y además se fallaría a si mismo al no hacer su buena acción del día.

Así que continuaría!!!!!!!!

Y por fin llegó, lo había logrado (con algunos percances para pasar la casa de Acuario, por que al parecer pisó el PS2 de Milo) ya frente a el estaba la casa de Piscis.

Bajó con cuidado el pesado instrumento y lo colocó con cuidado en el pulcro y rosado (¿?) mármol con el que estaba recubierto el suelo de la entrada del templo de los peces.

Se acomodó la camisa y se secó el sudor con su pañuelo amarillo con pintas moradas, tocó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.

Y allá a las mil quinientas le abrió algo que no se podría identificar a simple vista como Aphrodite de Piscis.

Para empezar, la pobre excusa de ser humano que tenia frente vestía un femenino camisón color azul pastel cubierto con una bata de la misma tela pero esta de color rosa pálido (el mismo tono que el mármol de la entrada), además de la bata y el camisón traía unas bellas pantuflas con una flor de felpa en ellas.

Y por si no fuera poco, traía enruladores en el cabello.

- ._. Aphrodite?

- Llamaste, Aioria?

- ._. eh… si – antes de recuperarse de la impresión de verlo así, preguntó – Por que estas en pijama a las 3 pm?

- Debo dormir lo suficiente para conservar mi gran bellaza y gracia – se llevo una mano a la cintura y la otra al pecho para dar la explicación lleno de orgullo.

- ¬¬U osea que necesitas dormir unas 16 horas al día?

- Claro que no! – rezongó algo ofendido – con 8 horitas me basta y me sobra, lo que pasa es que me fui de fiesta con mi amigo Elthon y regrese tarde por que fuimos a casa de mi amigo George!.

- ¬¬ sabias que me estas hablando como en Tailandés?

- Asshhh! Elthon Jonh y George Michaels! – bufó – Tu sabes que solo me junto con personas famosas y que son reconocidas a nivel mundia!

- Oh si ._. lo olvidé – se disculpó Aioria mientras una gran gota de sudor se resbalaba por su nuca.

Ya recuperado del shock a que venia, así que dio un fuerte carraspeo y miró a Aphrodite.

- He venido a traerte tu piano! – hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

- Piano?

- Si, tu piano – señaló el instrumento.

- Yo no se tocar el piano, por lo cual no es mío.

- Como que no es tuyo?!

- Ya te dije que no lo se tocar, para que quiero yo un piano?

- Pero… - por la cabeza de Aioria paso el horrible recuerdo del  camino recorrido hasta arriba.

- Es de Mu – Dijo Aphrodite mirando el piano con una gran sonrisa.

- Como lo sabes?! – Preguntó Leo al borde de un infarto

- Por que el compone todas sus canciones en el piano – Sonrisa idiota – Además yo se lo mande – de nuevo cara de idiota.

- Tu?... – Aioria no quiso saber la razón.

Pero el no expresar su deseo, Aphrodite habló:

- Se lo mande por que toca muy bien y es divino!!!! *o* - se llevo las manos al mentón y comenzó a dar saltitos.

- O.O

- Ademas… - dijo cerrando la puerta al tiempo que entraba en su casa.

No pasaron mas de 2.05 segundos para cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta y vio salir a Piscis con un atavió escocés completo, incluso con una gaita.

- Yo toco la gaita!!!- Y empezó el instrumento extraño y amorfo a emitir un chirriante y horrible sonido capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

A Aioria se le fueron las ganas de continuar ahí, así que le dio una patada al piano mandándolo escaleras abajo.

Corrió lo suficiente para alcanzarlo y subirse en el para bajar.

Fue una bajada rápida…. Y accidentada.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸


	5. De patadas, pianos rotos y dioses recien...

UUU ya… volví….

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mu salió de su casa para ver por que se oía tanto ruido y unos gritos de "cuidado! Salven sus vidas! Piano desbocado!"

Fuera de su casa pudo ver a Aioria bajo un piano total y completamente destrozado y a el resto de los santos mirándole, esperando a ver si se movía o si realmente estaba muerto, al no hacerlo Milo comenzó a picarle la costilla con una vara larga.

- Qué le paso a mi querido pianito enviado por una de mis numerosas y maravillosas admiradoras?!?!?!? -  gritó Mu mientras despertaba al pobre e inconsciente de Aioria a patadas.

- Una admiradora? – Dijo Camus mirando los restos del gigantesco instrumento de cuerdas.

- Claro que fue no fue una admiradora! Fui yo! – dijo enojado quien-todos-nosotros-sabemos.

- Tu? – preguntaron atónitos todos los santos que permanecían en el primer estado de la conciencia.

- Si, yo, por que todos me miran raro este día? ¬¬ - Dijo Aphrodite mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera con una gracia casi femenina.

Por cierto, ya estaba vestido.

A excepción de Aioria que estaba muy mareado y Aphrodite, todos los demás santos dieron un paso hacia atrás, bueno… Mu no, el dio muchos pasos hacia atrás!

- Por que todos están tan raros?! – volvió a preguntar el 12avo caballero dorado.

- …

Antes de que le respondieran, el cielo se oscureció y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza.

Se oyeron poderosos truenos y se vieron caer imponentes relámpagos al suelo cerca de donde ellos estaban.

En la lejanía se vieron venir dos figuras, con paso lento y seguro; continuaron caminando hasta estar frente a ellos.

Eran dos chicas, al parecer muy jóvenes…. Y tampoco muy altas.

- … Arrodillense!!! – dijo la mas bajita de las dos.

- Eh? – dijo Milo – Quienes se creen ustedes para ordenarnos eso?!

- Qué quienes nos creemos?! . dijo la segunda con una mirada sombría.

- Si!!! Somos los santos dorados de Athena! – dijeron todos al unísono, pero lo curioso es que ellas nunca les preguntaron que quienes eran.

- Si, eso ya lo sabíamos… ¬¬U – dio la mas bajita – Y saben quienes somos nosotras?

- Un par de pulgas que se fugaron del circo? – dijo Camus.

- Turistas? – preguntó Saga.

- Mis admiradoras? -  terció Mu en pose sexy.

- No… - respondieron ellas mirándose la una a la otra.

- Entonces preséntense y salgan de aquí, profanadoras del sagrado santuario de Athena! – gritó Aioria con una estentórea voz.

- .O. – todos los demás.

- Bueno… ya que lo piden…

La mas bajita de las dos, dio un paso al frente,  vestía una toga al puro estilo griego, sostenida en su hombro por un broche en forma de rosa roja, traía unas sandalias tipo romano y el cabello rojizo hasta media espalda y completamente suelto.

- Soy la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita!

- Momento!! – gritó Aphrodite – El único con ese nombre aquí puedo ser yo!!

- Yo me llamo como quiero! Arremeto barato de un Adonis!

- Al menos no soy una pulga chaparra!

- Bueno! Pero al menos yo si soy bonita!

La gota que derramó el vaso, Aphrodite se quedo completamente callado y le miró con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de soltarse llorando.

Y como cuando llora le gusta que lo abracen, se dio la vuelta para buscar a quien le hiciera el favor.

Y como el único que no se quitó fue Mu, por que en ese momento hablaba por el móvil, fue abrazado por Aphrodite.

La cara de Mu fue todo un poema.

Pero no hay que dejar de lado que además de que se le erizaron los cabellos, estuvo al borde del paro del miocardio.

- Pobre Mu…  - dijeron algunos de los presentes.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Con esto concluye el capitulo 5.

Si se preguntaban como los iba a regresar a su casa… aun pregúntenselo pero supongo que ya tendrán una idea xD

Gracias! Y les pido sus reviews.


	6. Las Diosas locas al ataque

Continuamos…

Les pido perdón por meter dos personajes originales UU pero bueno… digamos que le da a la historia un aire aun mas estúpido del que ya tenía.

Disfruten la historia!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

> - Ja! – gritó la Diosa – Nadie se mete con Afrodita!
> 
> - ¬¬U eh si… bueno…

Entonces repararon en la otra chica que estaba limpiándose de forma distraída las uñas de la mano derecha.

> - Tú!!! – dijo Milo – Aún no nos dices tu nombre!
> 
> - Dionisios – Dijo ella sin hacerle demasiado caso al santo.
> 
> - Como? – preguntó Camus.
> 
> - Que me llamo Dionisios, sordo! – renegó la chica.
> 
> - Primero… no estoy gordo! – se defendió el santo de acuario – y segundo…. Tú no puedes ser la reencarnación del Dios del vino!

Ella bufó para sacar un poco de la presión, intento tranquilizarse un poco, se acomodó el despeinado cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás con una mano, se extendió el sueter blanco con franjas azul marino que traía puesto y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los viejos y gastados pantalones de mezclilla.

> - Veamos… - tomó aire – por que según tu, el gran Camus de acuario que todo lo sabe y lo que no lo inventa, no puedo ser Dionisios?
> 
> - Por que para empezar el era hombre! – grito Camus, orgulloso de que le dijeran que todo lo sabe.
> 
> - ¬¬ como chingan con eso… - Miró con furia desmedida a Camus y le explicó con poca paciencia - Por eso soy su reencarnación!! Su espíritu vive en mi! No soy su copia!
> 
> - .. ahhhh!
> 
> - Como odio tener que explicar esto!
> 
> - Ya ya… tranquila – Afrodita le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Dionisios para que se calmara, en una de esas se tuerce por los corajes que hace.
> 
> - Bueno… si – empezó Aioria que no sabía que decir – Quien fue el que les dijo que podían venir?!

Ellas se miraron y sonrieron.

> - Nos hemos invitado solas!!! – Milo estuvo a punto de decir que guardaban gran parecido con Sumomo de la serie de Chobits, pero un codazo de Camus le hizo callar.
> 
> - Bueno… de hecho estamos aquí por una razón en específico – dijo Afrodita con una voz larga, fría y lúgubre.
> 
> - Ah si? – Shura arqueo la ceja derecha y preguntó – Y cual es esta razón si podemos enterarnos de ella?
> 
> - La razón es que… - empezó la actual Diosa de la belleza.
> 
> - Es que como diablos se les ocurre, a ustedes cerebros de alfalfa, cambiarse de casa?! – gritó Dionisios con su usual dulce tono de voz y señaló a Afrodita con ambas manos – A duras penas se los había aprendido en el orden correcto, y ahora se cambian!!!!
> 
> - TT si… apenas me los había aprendido!!

Una ráfaga de viento hizo ondear las capas de los caballeros que vestían sus armaduras durante un silencio sepulcral.

> - YO NO ME MUDO!!!- gritó Shaka antes de que alguien regresara a la realidad.
> 
> - Yo tampoco lo haré! – rezongó DeathMask – Quienes se creen ustedes para ordenarnos eso?!
> 
> - Tengo que repetirte quienes somos? – Dionisios miró bastante furiosa a MM.
> 
> - Son un par de pseudo Diosas nada mas! – Mascara de la Muerte metió la pata muy hondo.
> 
> - Como te has atrevido a llamarnos así?! – detrás de Dionisios empezó a oscurecerse el cielo.

El ambiente se puso pesado y comenzó a sentirse un cosmo descomunal que llenaba el lugar.

Nunca, pero nunca hay que hacer enfadar a una Diosa.

Menos si esta es Dionisios, por que entre las reencarnaciones era conocida por su mal genio.

Los rayos empezaron a caer, y el viento a soplar con fuerza.

> - Pagaras por esa insensatez!! – Dionisios le apuntó con su dedo índice a MM y un rayo cayó sobre el.
> 
> - Huele a pan tostado! – gritó Milo.
> 
> - Callate, alacran! cof - renegó el ahora tostado santo de cáncer - cof si no quieres terminar igual ¬¬ cof.
> 
> - Mejor cállate tu o te dejo como carbón ¬¬ - Dionisios le dirifió una mirada MUY fea.

Mascara Mortal solo se encogió un poco y bajo su calcinada cabeza.

> - Bien… como decía… SE MUDAN O LOS MUDO!!!
> 
> - Yo no lo haré ni por orden de los Dioses! – Shaka le apuntó acusatoriamente con el dedo a Dionisios – no lo haré!!

Dionisios apenas se dignó a mirarle, en cambio dirigió su mirada a Afrodita que aun lloraba el hecho de no poder aprenderse las casas del Zodíaco.

Todos los santos, menos virgo y cáncer, por obvias razones, se miraron entre si y tomaron su decisión.

> - Ok… nos volveremos a mudar – dijo Shura.
> 
> - ESTÁN LOCOS O QUE?!?!?- gritó Shaka – YO NO ME MUDARA, NO! NO VOLVERE A SUFRIR CON LAS PUTAS HOJAS SECAS!!!

Las dos Diosas guardaron silencio momentáneo, la primera en hablar fue Afrodita.

> - Se mudaron por eso?
> 
> - SI!- le siguió gritando Shaka.
> 
> - Osea… se mudaron por que tenias que barrer las hojas secas? – Dionisios miró a Afrodita incredula.
> 
> - SI!!!!!!! – volvió a gritar Shaka mientras se daba de tirones de su largo y sedoso cabello color de elote.
> 
> - Entonces riega los árboles mas seguido, pendejo!!! – gritaron las dos Diosas al mismo tiempo, exasperadas por la respuesta del santo dorado.
> 
> - .. – Shaka guardó silencio un momento mientras pensaba en lo que le acababan de decir – Que gran idea!!
> 
> - Ay! No puede ser! - -U – dijo Aldebaran – osea que no lo habías hecho?
> 
> - Eh… no U
> 
> - - -U – gota de sudor general.
> 
> - Bueno… - Shaka miró temeroso a los demás santos que tenían una mirada calibre 64 – creo que voy a poner la idea en practica!!

Y salió corriendo como fuga de gas a perderse escaleras arriba.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Acabé!

Espero que les guste este capitulo, al parecer ya solo vendrá otro mas y se acaba el fic.

Continúen leyendo y sean tan amables de dejarme un review.


	7. Todo con cocoa se soluciona

Que les parecieron Afrodita y Dionisios?

Fastidiosas? Claro que si! Están inspiradas en una amiga mía y yo (con la que surgió la idea de hacer esta loquera).

En caso de que alguien se lo pregunte, la geniosa de Dionisios soy yo.

En fin continuamos y ya veremos si este es el capitulo final.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

> - Lo mataré en cuanto lo pesque…. – dijo Milo mirando hacia arriba.
> 
> - Vale… entonces nosotras nos vamos - Dionisios recupero su ya perdida compostura.
> 
> - Si, pero antes…- continuó Afrodita al tiempo que miraba a los santos dorados – Camus…

Los otros 8 caballeros restantes se hicieron diplomáticamente a un lado, dejando de esta forma a Camus de Acuario directamente en la mirada de la reencarnación de la Diosa de la belleza.

> - Tu que eres un famosisimo terapeuta de renombre mundial! – empezó –Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a atender a la Spears!
> 
> - A… Britney? – preguntó Camus aparentando torpeza.
> 
> - Si! A esa! Por que ya vi que saliste en su video de Im a Slave 4 u!!

Camus se puso del color exacto de un tomate ante esta afirmación y fue observado inquisitoriamente por el resto de los santos.

> - Esta bien .. – dijo el colorado santo te acuario.
> 
> - Tienes que regañar a alguien mas? – preguntó Dionisios – O ya puedo regañar yo?
> 
> - Adelante! Empieza tu!
> 
> - Bien… - Dionisios tomo aire y en el cielo anteriormente despejado que luego se nubló y que luego se volvió a despejar aparecieron nubes de tormenta.

El viento sopló con violencia y su voz resonó con los relámpagos.

> - Milo del escorpión… - lo señaló con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.
> 
> - º-ºU – Milo tragó saliva sonoramente.
> 
> - No se te olvide ir con el dentista el martes a las 4 – La diosa bajo su mano y el cielo antes despejado luego nublado vuelto a despejar y vuelto a nublar se despejó.
> 
> - º-ºU si gracias por sacarme la cita – Milo se secó el sudor con un pañuelo blanco que tenia dibujados con hilo amarillo unos pollitos.
> 
> - Listo – Dionisios se sacudió ambas manos.
> 
> - No van a regañar a nadie mas? – se aventuró Mu a preguntar.
> 
> - Na! – respondió Dionisios – la mayoría de ustedes no están para regaños y Saga es muy buen niño.

El aludido se sonrojó notoriamente.

> - El es tan divino o - se repite mucho este dialogo, no?

Saga se sonrojó aun mas (si es que era humanamente posible) al oír las palabras de Afrodita.

> - Bien…. Nuestra misión en este lugar esta cumplida ya – Dionisios y Afrodita se miraron entre si.
> 
> - Es hora de llamarlo…. – dijo Afrodita.
> 
> - Deja… - Dionisios se aclaró la garganta – ya lo hago yo.

Del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacó un silbato, tomo aire y soplo con fuerza.

El chirriante sonido hizo eco en las piedras y paredes de todo el sagrado santuario de Athena.

Al poco rato, se oyeron las ruedas de una carreta que venía desbocada en dirección hacia ellos.

Por fin una nube de polvo se detuvo frente a ellos, cuando la nube se dispersó (que bien que se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo) de la carreta se bajó un muchachillo no mucho mas alto que Dionisios.

El se arrodilló frente a las Diosas y habló:

> - He llegado aquí como me lo habéis ordenado, Diosas mías – se llevó solemnemente una mano al pecho.

Afrodita miró la carreta y le dio con una sandalia al joven arrodillado que vestía al estilo de un gladiador del circo Romano.

> - Donde esta la limusina, idiota?!?!
> 
> - Eh… bueno… yo…
> 
> - La volviste a perder, verdad? – la mirada de Dionisios se oscureció de nuevo.
> 
> - Lo lamento! u.u.
> 
> - Es la sexta del mes!
> 
> - A esta altura nos vas a dejar en la ruina!!
> 
> - Como puedes ser tan despistado?! Como?!
> 
> - Eh T T lo sientooooo!!!! – se disculpó el anteriormente nombrado como idiota.
> 
> - Oigan… disculpen… - interrumpió Kannon.
> 
> - QUE?!?!?!?!?- vociferaron las diosas.
> 
> - ..U quien es el? – preguntó un arrepentido Kannon de haber abierto el hoyo que tenía en la cara que comúnmente se le llama boca.
> 
> - Ah…. El ¬¬ - dijo Afrodita.
> 
> - Es nuestro sirviente! – le dio un sopapo al muchacho – Preséntate!

El se levantó, acomodo sus sandalias y habló con una voz segura de si misma:

> - Soy Brutus el Idiota – sonrió orgulloso de su tonto y degradante nombre.
> 
> - Así se llama?!? – se escandalizó Mu.
> 
> - Si, es que es Romano – le respondió Afrodita.
> 
> - De Italia? – preguntó MM emocionado de encontrarse con un paisano.
> 
> - No, de la colonia Roma – terminó de decir Dionisios.
> 
> - Ah…. – la desilusión de Mascara de la muerte fue muy notoria.
> 
> - Yo no tengo pensado irme en una carreta! – renegó Dionisios mirando con asco el método de transporte tan rustico.
> 
> - Ni yo! – Afrodita se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

En un instante, ellas dos se miraron entre si y después de dirigirse una malvada sonrisa miraron a Mu.

Se acercaron a el con un paso delicado y empalagosamente femenino.

> - Hola Mu… - DIonisios le empezó a rascar detrás de las orejas mientras Afrodita le enrulaba un mechón de su morado cabello con un dedo – Nos prestarías tu auto?
> 
> - Di que si…
> 
> - Anda, cariño que te cuesta?
> 
> - Prrrr….. – ronroneó Mu.

Al poco rato se podía ver el Jaguar negro arrancando, y por la ventana trasera a Afrodita diciendo adiós.

> - Caíste bajo… - le dijo Milo que seguía despidiéndose con una mano – Te dejaste manipular bien gacho…
> 
> - Miau….. – fue toda la respuesta que Mu logro articular.

El resto de la tarde se fue en la "re mudanza".

Milo y Deathmask volvieron a ser igual de abusivos llevando ellos un escorpión y una caja con hoyos respectivamente.

Cuando Mascara Mortal terminó de acomodar sus cosas, miró en todas las direcciones posibles con la intención de verificar si había alguien por los alrededores y que además le mirase.

Al no encontrar a nadie, abrió la caja con hoyos, al tiempo que se oía un dulce y tierno maullido.

> - Como esta mi nena? – MM sonrió estúpidamente y saco de la caja a una gatita color chocolate de la caja – La gatita mas linda del mundo! - continuó con su sonrisa tonta – La gatita de papa tiene hambre? Bueno! Entonces hay que darle su lechita!

Sacó de ve tu a saber donde una mamila y empezó a darle a la gata leche.

En el cuello lucia un collar con un corazón en el que se leía "Cocoa"

Mascara de la muerte continuó mimando a su gata sin darse cuenta de que por su ventanota de metro y medio de largo que estaba abierta de par en par era observado por los demás santos dorados.

> - º-ºU – una gran gota de sudor recorrió la frente de todos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Y…. **FIN!**

Con esto concluye esta cosa rara que se puede decir que es un fic.

Y antes de despedirme quiero aclarar unas cosas:

Primero… el sirviente de las diosas originalmente tenía otro nombre, pero resultaba muy ofensivo así que lo deje en esa tontería.

Y Segundo… quiero invitarlos a todos a darse una vuelta por **The**** Elysseum** ) que es un Rpg de una amiga mía, en el cual participó siendo Shaka de Virgo.

Es una parodia del mismo estilo que esta, dense una vuelta y díganos que opinan!

Y hay santos disponibles en caso de que les gustase participar, ustedes solo sigan las instrucciones de la página.

Ahora si, me despido.

Cuídense mucho!

Lastra.


End file.
